


Shake it

by nerdprincess73



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Dancing, Gaming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdprincess73/pseuds/nerdprincess73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock dances, John laughs, Lestrade realizes he should have taken video.<br/>Rating for Sherlock's poor attempts at cursing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shake it

Mrs. Hudson let Lestrade into 221, and he was immediately assaulted by the sounds of loud music and even louder cursing.

“Bloody buggering fuck!”

“John, this bloody game is fucking moronic.”

“Fuck fuck fuck!”

He headed up the stairs, not sure what he was going to find.

His discovery was shocking: finding Sherlock shaking his rump along with some dance game. And cursing. Quite loudly. And John, slumped over on the sofa, laughing at the sight.

“Sherlock, you love dancing,” John said.

“ _This_ ,” Sherlock hissed, with a wiggle of his rear for emphasis, “is not dancing, John. Fuck buggering shit.”

John laughed harder and stood up, taking the controller from Sherlock’s hand. “All right, love. No more dancing,” John said, wrapping his arms around his middle.

Sherlock leaned into the embrace, a smile touching his mouth.“I guess I can play with you from time to time, John,” he said.

Lestrade coughed, hoping to end the scene before embarrassing either detective or doctor. “Need your help, Sherlock,” he said. “Two bodies, looks like a murder-suicide, but something seems off.”

Sherlock nodded and turned for the bedroom. “Fine. We’ll follow.”

Lestrade headed back down the stairs, realizing entirely too late that he should have gotten video of Sherlock’s dancing.


End file.
